


Five Minutes Of Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: any, any, damp and grey
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Five Minutes Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



On a stormy morning, the earthy aroma surrounds them. With the window of their cabin slightly open, the morning dew scent surrounds them, crisp, cool, and tickles his nose. The wind chimes play a lovely tune as they cuddle in bed, cozy and warm.

The sky is gray and the day is damp, yet sunshine fills TK's soul as Carlos kisses his pink lips. Every gentle kiss makes little goose bumps dance across his body. He cuddled closer to Carlos, resting his head on his chest, a deep, breathy sigh fills the air around them when his beloved soul mate hugs him tightly.

Carlos wraps the soft, warm blankets around them both, tucking them in cozy-snugly, and rocks TK gently in his loving embrace. Carlos places a soft, light kiss on his forehead, and TK is peaceful in a way that has his soul feeling purely angelic. TK's heart skips a beat as Carlos palms his cheeks, drawing him in with the promise of honey-sweet lips, causing blissful joy to rush through his heart.

The soul mate's lounge on a soft bed and even with the rainy day upon them, they smile with a sunny grin. TK presses his face to Carlos’ neck and burrows into his loving embrace. He doesn’t want to leave the cozy bed; he could spend all day snuggling with Carlos and lying in his arms.

Even on the rainy days, Carlos brings the sunny sunshine to TK's heart, wrapped up in each other's arms, Carlos hugs him gently and kisses his lips, and TK's eyes close and his body melts into the embrace the moment Carlos holds him close, grateful for another peaceful day in this heavenly paradise.

TK can feel the blush coloring his cheeks pink as Carlos kisses him slow and soft. He smiles into the loving kiss, already feeling breathless, as if he’d run a marathon. And yet, one kiss has his breath coming in gasps, weak in the knees, he cannot resist such a heavenly touch of pink lips; TK closes his eyes as he’s embraced in Carlos' arms, hugged fondly and kissed by his kind hearted boyfriend.

Carlos' hands gently brush up and down his spine, warming TK and overwhelming him with a heavenly sensation of blissful peace and grace. Tilting his face up, TK parts his lips in a silent plea for a kiss. Smirking, Carlos grants him a gift, a slow, tender kiss as the morning dew drops fill the air outside of their home sweet home.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1099939.html?thread=114689187#t114689187)


End file.
